


There's A Place For You With Us

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hostage Situations, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Amy Sykes begins to wonder if she made the right decision when joining Major Crimes, Sharon decided to take her under her wings and together they try to knock down the barriers of the Major Crimes Team. Sharon/Amy Mentor Sharon/Andy pairing.This is one I wrote a few years back, I'm only just updating a chapter so thought I'd share over here too as well as ff.net.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly a week since Det. Amy Sykes had joined the Major Crimes Team, as Sharon sat in her office watching her Team she couldn’t help the small pang of guilt at how lonely the young Detective looked. They hadn’t exactly welcomed her warmly into the group but then again the same could be said for Sharon herself. They were all still hurting by the recent departure of Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and the sudden appointment of Sharon as their Boss, there were still trust issues when it came to the Team…the FID investigation still too fresh in their minds. She got up from her desk and opened her door.  
“Detective Sykes, could I see you for a moment please.”  
“Certainly Captain.” She smiled, as she got up.  
“Kiss ass.”  
She turned when she heard Lt. Provenza grumble under the breath.  
“Jealous Leiutenant.”  
“You wish.”  
Amy turned and headed in to Sharon’s office; Sharon stepped aside to allow her to enter before closing the door behind them.  
“Please, take a seat.”  
Amy sat down on the couch by the door and Sharon came and joined her.  
“Have I done something wrong Captain?”  
“Oh no of course not, I just wanted to see how you were settling in?”  
“Oh, well its okay I guess Captain.”  
“Mmmm and how are the Team treating you.”  
“They have their moments.”  
“You haven’t socialized much outside of the office have you?”  
“Not really Captain, to be honest I don’t think they like me much. They think I’m kind of a suck up to you and that’s how I got my place in your department.”  
“I see, Amy you deserved your place on my Team….you proved yourself when you went undercover on the Larry Martin case.”  
“Thank you Captain.”  
“It’s not just you; I think the main cause of their anger is me. They were all very fond of Chief Johnson and my coming in and taking over, I think it hurt them. They were never exactly a fan of mine to begin with and after the last case Chief Johnson was heading well, it will take them some time I imagine to get over it.”  
“I just came here to do a good job, to work under you. People hold you in a very high regard, you’re someone to look up to. You’ve accomplished so much in your career, when I heard you were now in charge of Major Crimes, I just had to get on your Team…I’ve always looked up to you.”  
“That’s very sweet of you to say Amy.”  
Sharon stood up and looked out in to the evidence room, watching her Team hard a work.  
“I think what we all need is a small get together.” Sharon spoke up.  
“A get together Ma’am?”  
“We’re always all so preoccupied with the job that we never really get the chance to just unwind, I think it would be good for all of us if we all got to know each other in a different light…what do you think.”  
“What did you have in mind Captain?”  
“Just a few drinks, a meal perhaps…a chance to get to know each other better, to show them that we’re not as bad as they imagine.” She smiled.  
“Sounds like a good idea Captain.”  
“I’ll have a word with then later but for now we…..”  
“Captain, sorry to interrupt your girly session but we have a hostage situation.”  
“Details?” She asked, as they all walked out of the office.  
“Husband shot his Wife, killing her instantly…he’s taken the Daughter hostage.”  
“Right, everyone get your stuff together and head over to the address. Detective Sykes, you’re with me.”  
“Of course she is.” Provenza groaned.  
“As are you Lieutenant, let’s go.”  
...  
They arrived at the scene 20 minutes later to see police swarming all over the front of the house. Sharon got out of the car, followed by Amy and Provenza to see the officers everywhere.  
“Oh my god, Lieutenant get these people away from the front of the house…NOW.” She ordered.  
“Yes Captain, come on Sykes help me.”  
Amy followed Provenza as they ordered the officers to move back, Sharon approached the officer in charge.  
“I’m Captain Sharon Raydor, are you the officer in charge?”  
“Yes Captain, Sergeant Palmer Ma’am.”  
“Sergeant Palmer, I would appreciate it if you would keep your men back…the last thing we need is for the suspect to see police swarming all over the place.”  
“Sorry Captain.”  
“What’s the situation?”  
“The man inside is Simon Taylor, his Wife Vivian 34 years old, shot through the abdomen, it doesn’t look like she’s alive.”  
“And the child?”  
“Casey, 5 years old. Mr Taylor had a hand gun; he won’t let the girl go.”  
“Thank you, please…keep your men back and let my Team do their jobs.”  
“This is our crime scene Captain.”  
“We have a potential dead body in that house so as far as I’m concerned this is now a homicide, keep you men back.”  
Sharon left the Sergeant and approached her Team who were all waiting by the car.  
“Detectives Sanchez and Tao, I want you to cover all possible exits at the back, Lieutenant Flynn and Sykes stay round the front of the house…they’re in the front room…we need to keep an eye on that little girl. Buzz, get as much footage as you can but be discreet, don’t let the suspect see you, any of you.”  
“What about you Captain?” Andy asked.  
“If he allows me, I’m going to try and get inside the house, talk to him. Everyone get to your stations.”  
Sharon was about to walk towards the house when a hand on her arm stopped her, she looked up to see Andy holding her back.  
“What is it Lieutenant?”  
“Are you crazy, you can’t go in there alone.”  
“It’s my decision Lieutenant.”  
“Sharon, he has a weapon….he could use it on you.”  
“Suddenly you’re concerned for my safety.”  
“Hey come on.”  
“You have all resented me stepping in to Brenda’s shoes from the moment I arrived here, and the same goes for Detective Sykes. You all want to be mad at me fine, but don’t shut her out…she’s a good Detective and she deserves a chance.”  
“Sharon, don’t go in there…please.”  
She locked eyes with him for a few moments, removing her weapon and handing it to Andy before carefully removing her other arm from his grasp and heading towards the house. Andy was in two minds whether to go after her but decided to do as she had asked and followed Provenza, placing her gun in his back pocket.  
…  
Sharon made her way up to the house; she could hear the cries of the small child on the other side of the door.  
“Mr Taylor….Simon…my name is Captain Sharon Raydor, I’m with Major Crimes.”  
“GO AWAY.”  
“Please, we just want to make sure that your Wife and Daughter are alright. I’m alone, could you let me in.”  
She waited patiently as she heard the footsteps approaching the door; it opened very slowly as the man, who looked to be in his late thirties came in to view. He looked around to see only Sharon in view, he grabbed her arm, pulling her inside the house before slamming the door behind him.  
“She’d better know what the hell she’s doing.” Provenza said.  
“She’s unarmed.” Andy added.  
“She’s what…what is she, insane…that is completely against protocol…what the hell is she playing at. What happened to Raydor always following the rules.”  
“She must know what she’s doing.”  
“Bloody woman.”  
Simon had a tight grasp on Sharon’s arm as he pulled her though to the sitting room where his Wife and Daughter were, Casey was curled up in the corner beside the sofa as his Wife Vivian lay motionless on the floor. Sharon knelt down beside the woman and checked for a pulse, her heart pounded hard in her chest as she realised the young woman was already dead. Sharon grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered the victim to save her Daughter from looking at her dead Mother.  
“I didn’t mean to do it; the gun just went off…I was angry.”  
Sharon stood up and faced Simon, his Daughter moving out of her corner slowly.  
“Mr Taylor, Simon…all you’re doing now is causing more upset for your Daughter. The best thing you can do now is give yourself up.”  
“And what happens to Casey huh, she’ll go in to care…I won’t have that.”  
“Simon…”  
“No, sit down.”  
Sharon did as he asked, as he pulled the gun out and pointed it directly at Sharon. Something deep inside her was regretting her previous decision; her Team were really going to have fun with this one.  
…  
Amy came running up to Provenza and Flynn, panic on her face.  
“Sykes, what is it.”  
“We have a problem, he’s pointing his weapon at the Captain as we speak.”  
“You see, I told you she shouldn’t have gone in there alone and no weapon.”  
“The Captain is unarmed, who made that decision?” Amy asked, worried.  
“Hey, it was Sharon’s decision alright….she knows what she’s doing.” Andy added.  
“Like you lot would care if anything happened to her anyway.”  
“That’s enough Sykes.” Provenza said.  
“Well it’s true, you think she doesn’t know how much you all hate her, resent her for being the head of Major Crimes, and lets be honest…it’s why you all hate me. You’re all bloody dinosaurs who don’t like change, anything happens to her and it’s on your heads.”  
Provenza and Flynn exchanges glances as Amy stormed off.  
“Can you believe her?” Provenza moaned.  
“She has a point though….doesn’t she.” Andy added before walking away.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon moved a little closer to Casey when she saw the small child shaking, her small blue eyes focused on the body of her Mother, Sharon put her arm around the child but it was quickly pushed away as Simon stepped in front of them.  
“Stay away from her, you hear me lady.”  
“Simon, your Daughter is terrified…just look at her. She shouldn’t have to see her Mother like that, let her go.”  
“Nice try…no way. I’ll fix it.”  
Simon put his gun in his back pocket before bending down and taking hold of his deceased wife’s body and dragging her along the floor, through to the other room. Casey let out a small cry as she watched her Father drag her Mother away, Sharon instantly pulled the girl towards her, hiding her face as she cried in to Sharon’s chest. Simon came back through to see Sharon comforting his Daughter; anger built up inside him at the scene and pulled Casey away from her, the child ending up on the floor next to the TV. Sharon looked up immediately and was struck hard in the face as Simon turned back to her, her face felt like it was on fire at the sudden impact, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.  
“You touch my Daughter again and I’ll fucking kill you, got it.”  
Sharon nodded as he walked back over to the window, the police cars in the front of his house.  
“Wow, you certainly came here prepared lady. I’ve really screwed up this time, haven’t I?”  
“Simon, if you give yourself up voluntarily, the judge will take that in to consideration. If you continue to fight us on this, you’re only making it worse for yourself and Casey.”  
“Either way I’m going to prison and she’ll be put in to care.”  
Sharon watched as the man began to cry in front of her, feeling the tears begin yet again in her own.  
…  
Andy and Provenza were still keeping look out at the side of the house, Andy pacing in front of his friend, which began to really annoy the older man.  
“Dear god Flynn, will you stop already.”  
“What?”  
“Pacing, you’re worse than a woman sometimes.”  
“Aren’t you worried?”  
“Of course I am, but worrying isn’t going to help the situation is it. What the hell does she think she’s playing at leaving her weapon behind; if it was one of us we’d never hear the end of it.”  
“Yeah well, she’s the Captain right?”  
“Right…what the hell was that earlier with Sykes huh? Since when does she jump to Raydor’s defence, oh wait what am I saying…of course she does…teacher pet and….”  
“Will you shut up?”  
“What’s up with you?”  
“In case you’ve forgotten Sharon is inside with a nut job who just shot his wife, now you might not be worried about her but I sure as hell am, so just shut up.”  
“Geez, you are getting far too sensitive in your old age.”  
They both looked up when Amy appeared, her weapon drawn.  
“Sykes, what is it?” Andy asked.  
“He just struck the Captain.”  
“He hit her?” Provenza asked.  
“Yes Lieutenant, I’m afraid for her safety….with your permission, I’d like to try and get a shot at him, catch him off guard and give us enough time to get in there and get the hostages out.”  
“Can you do it?” Andy asked.  
“Oi, Officer in charge here.” Provenza grumbled. “Can you do it Sykes?”  
“I think I can.”  
“You think? We can’t risk Sharon’s life and the life of that kid on you think.” Andy added…concern for Sharon evident in his voice.  
“I can do it Lieutenant; I just need a good shot.”  
“Okay, you have my permission…get ready.”  
“Sir.”  
Sykes got herself prepared as Andy turned back to Provenza. “Are you out of your mind, she can’t make that shot. If you make this guy anymore angry he could seriously hurt Shaorn.”  
“Hey, he could do that anyway. We have to take the chance.”  
“Louie….”  
“Just get to work, have an ambulance ready….go.”  
…  
Sharon made a move to stand but was immediately pushed back down by Simon, kicking her in the side to keep her down.  
“I said stay where you are, you shouldn’t have come here.”  
“And let you kill your Daughter, I wouldn’t be a very good Police Captain if I did that.”  
“This isn’t your problem.”  
“No it is, it became my problem when you shot your Wife and took your Daughter hostage.”  
“Daddy, don’t hurt the lady please.” Casey cried.  
“Its okay honey, I’m alright.” Sharon smiled.  
“Daddy, you hurt Mummy.”  
Simon turned to Casey and knelt down beside her. “I had to Casey, Mummy was bad and was trying to take you away from me and we can’t have that can we? You’re my Daughter and I love you.”  
Sharon stood up slowly, taking hold of a vase that was on the table beside her. She came up behind him, as quietly as she could. Simon who was busy talking to Casey saw the way his Daughter’s eyes diverted above him, quickly turning around to catch Sharon’s wrist before the vase came in to contact with his head. The vase shattered to the ground causing Casey to scream as she moved back, hiding under the window. Simon had a strong grip on Sharon’s wrist, pulling her down to the ground. He put his legs on either side of her, locking her in underneath him. She struggles against him but he was too strong even for her. She tried to push him away, clawing at the front of his shirt. She didn’t want to scream because she didn’t want to scare Casey anymore than she was already.  
“Get off me.” Sharon cried.  
“You think you’re so bloody smart, don’t you bitch.”  
“Please, I can’t breath.”  
“You should have thought about that before you started meddling in my family.”  
Her hand fell to her side, her hand and arm coming into contact with the broken glass, she hissed at the pain, blood suddenly appearing. As she turned her head she saw Amy in the window, her gun drawn. She looked back at Simon pleading with him one last time to let her go, when he refused she turned her head and gave Amy the go ahead to take the shot. The loud blast cause Casey to scream out as Simon landed to the side of Sharon, letting out a long breath Sharon slowly sat up to see the girl leaning over her Father.  
“Daaaaaddy.” She cried.  
“Sharon came over to her, placing her good hand around the girl’s shoulder as she cried. Sharon looked up when the front door was knocked in and Andy, Amy and Provenza came running in followed shortly by Sanchez, Tao and Buzz with his video recorder.  
“Its okay honey, look…”  
“Who are they.” She said in between crying.  
“These are my friends and they’ve come to rescue us.”  
“Daddy.”  
“It’s okay Casey, your Daddy will be okay…he’s just hurt his arm.” Amy smiled, looking at Sharon.  
Sharon looked back, mouthing a thank you to her as Amy helped Simon to stand, removing the gun from his pocket. Provenza helped her escort him outside, while Sanchez and Tao started collecting evidence as they waited for the coroner to remove Vivian’s body. Sharon sat on the ground holding Casey as she cried, her arms around Sharon’s neck, holding her tightly. Andy knelt down beside them as Sharon looked at him and smiled.  
“Sharon, we should get you two out of here and you need to get that arm seen too.”  
“Her first.”  
“Okay, but then you. I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
“Deal.”  
He helped her to stand up as Casey clung to her, his arm came around her back as he guided them outside and over to the ambulance. He stayed with them as they treated Casey for shock and bandaged up Sharon’s arms.  
“We’ll take the girl to the hospital for now.” One of the paramedics said.  
“Noooo, I don’t want to go….please don’t take me away.” She cried.  
“Casey honey, it’s okay. They just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I don’t want to go, please.”  
Sharon turned to Andy, who was unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Sharon’s back.  
“Look, I’m going to go with her. She shouldn’t be alone right now, she’s terrified.”  
“Okay, do you want me to come?”  
“Later, right now I want you back at Major Crimes and charging that son of a bitch for what he’s done, please.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Sharon was about to step inside the ambulance but stopped, turning back to Andy.  
“Andy, what I said earlier about you all resenting me and that you didn’t care about my well being…I shouldn’t have…”  
“No listen; we’re the ones in the wrong. I think it’s time we gave you a fair go.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled, as she kissed his cheek briefly before stepping into the ambulance.  
Andy stood back as he watched the van drive away with their victim and the woman he was slowly falling in love with.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Andy arrived back at Major Crimes to find Provenza already charging Simon Taylor with the murder of his wife Vivian and the attack on Sharon and Casey, Andy watched as the man showed absolutely no remorse for what he had done to his wife and daughter. Andrea was in the room with Provenza to inform him of his rights and what the outcome of the trial would probably be.  
“What will happen to my daughter DDA Hobbs, what will happen to Casey?” He asked…sadness evident in his voice.  
“Your daughter will be placed in temporary foster care until the outcome of your trial and depending on your sentencing she will remain in foster care or if you have family we can trace them and see if they would take her.”  
“We have no one else; my parents died when I was 12 in a car crash, my grandmother took care of me until she died of cancer 10 years ago. Vivian was a foster kid, never knew who her mom and dad were, I guess Casey will be just like now huh?”  
“You could have prevented all of this you know, killing your wife wasn’t the answer.” Provenza added.  
“I know…I know that now. It just got so out of hand, one little mistake and because of that you make another and then another until you take that one step too far. It’s weird how things work out, 2 months ago we were the perfect family. I have a one night stand because I was completely out of it and Vivian refused to forgive me, threatened to take Casey away from me and I just flipped out. I’ve never used a gun before, it sat in a drawer for years…Vivian wanted us to have it in case of burglars.” He looked up at Andrea and Provenza and began to laugh. “I’ll bet she’s regretting that now huh.”  
Provenza looked at Andrea before turning back to him. “You will too, for the rest of your life because it’s highly unlikely you’ll ever see the outside of a prison cell again…take him away.” Provenza said, talking to the officer standing guard over Simon.  
Provenza and Andrea waited for Simon Taylor to be escorted out before getting ready to leave as well.  
“I just don’t get people like him, a perfect family and he goes and ruins it all for a night of sex, this is why I’m single…men like him.” Andrea said softly.  
“Not all men are like him Hobbs.”  
“Oh I didn’t mean you, all men…I mean…”  
“Andrea, it’s alright. Come on I’ll buy you a coffee…I think we’ve earned it today.”  
…  
Sharon had remained with Casey at the hospital as the young girl was so afraid to be left on her own; one of the uniformed officers took her for some juice while the doctor attended to Sharon. Amy appeared in the room as he applied stitches to Sharon’s arm.  
“Detective Sykes, I thought you’d gone back with the others?”  
“No, I wanted to stay and make sure you were alright Captain…and Casey, obviously.”  
“Not to worry Detective, your Captain will survive…she just needs to try and keep out of harms way next time.” The older man smiled.  
“Thank you Doctor.”  
“Come back in two weeks and we’ll get those stitches out okay?”  
“I will, thank you again.”  
“You’re welcome, goodbye Captain…Detective.”  
“Doctor.” Amy waited for him to leave before passing Sharon an ice pack. “I thought you could use this for your face.”  
“Thank you Amy, I’ll certainly need plenty of make-up tomorrow won’t I?”  
“You look just fine Captain.”  
Sharon eyed Amy and could see something was bothering her.  
“Amy, is everything alright?”  
“I guess, actually no….why did you do it?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Go in there, unarmed. You’d have pulled us up if anyone of us had even contemplated that stunt.”  
“Yes you’re right, I would have…I’m the Captain and I made a decision that, I suppose wasn’t a very wise one but he would never have allowed me inside if I’d had my weapon and my main concern at that time was Casey and making certain that she’d get out of that house alive.”  
“You could have been killed.”  
“You’re right I could have been, luckily for me…you’re a pretty good shot Detective Sykes.” Sharon smiled.  
“I’ll say.”   
Both women looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway, a smile clear on his face.  
“I’ll leave you too it Captain.”  
“Thank you and Amy.”  
“Yes Captain.”  
“Thank you for saving my life today.”  
“You’re welcome.” She smiled, as she walked away.  
…  
Andy watched Sharon closely as she placed the ice pack on to the side of her face, walking up to her, he pulled back her hand to take a closer look at the bruise appearing.  
“You’re gonna have one hell of a shiner in the morning.”  
“Just what I need.”  
“You did great out there today.”  
“Thank you Andy.”  
“Look, about earlier.”  
“Andy…”  
“No listen, we misjudged you…in a big way. You were right; we’re all just reacting to the Chief’s departure.”  
“It’s been nearly 6 months now, don’t you think it’s all time you moved on.”  
“I agree okay.”  
“And as far as Detective Sykes is concerned, you all start treating her as part of this Team, as she should have been all along.”  
“We will.”  
“Good, now I need to go and check on Casey.”  
“Isn’t the social worker here yet?”  
“I don’t know.”  
They walked along the corridor, Sharon leaning in to Andy because her side was still a little sore where Simon had kicked her. Andy didn’t seem to mind as he linked his arm with hers.  
“You okay?”  
“Sorry, just a little sore.”  
“I thought it was just your arm and face.”  
“He kicked me in the side when I tried to get to Casey.”  
“Jesus Sharon, come on.”  
“What.”  
“We should let the Doc check you out.”  
“No Andy, really…I’m alright. It’s just a small bruise; if it gets worse I promise I will have it checked alright?”  
“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”  
They arrived at the relative’s room to find Casey talking to a woman who was obviously from the foster care services, Sharon stood at the window watching the young girl as she cried.  
“Sharon…”  
“It’s just not fair is it, to end up in care in the blink of an eye.”  
“Hey, you did everything you could. Simon Taylor’s the one to blame for what she’s going through now, not you okay.”  
Sharon nodded as Casey looked up and saw her looking back at her, she ran to the door, banging the door as she went as she ran towards Sharon. Sharon knelt down as the child hugged her tightly, with Andy’s help she got to her feet, Casey held tightly in her arms as she cried in to Sharon’s shoulder.  
“Ssssh honey, it’s going to be alright.”  
“I don’t want to go with that lady, I want my Daddy.”  
“I know honey but you Daddy did a bad thing remember and now he has to go away for a while so until he comes back you have to stay somewhere else.”  
“For how long?” Casey sniffed.  
“I don’t know honey.”  
“Can’t I stay with you?”  
“Oh honey I…”  
“I’ll be good I promise.”  
“Casey, come on we have to go now.”   
Sharon looked up to see a dowdy woman in her late fifties standing in front of then, files in her hand.  
“No, I don’t want to go. Please, can’t I stay with you…I’ll be good.”  
“CASEY, come now child.”  
Sharon put Casey down as the woman took hold of her hand and took Casey away. All Sharon could hear were the pleading cries as they walked away from her, tears threatening to spill in her eyes. Andy’s arm came around her waist, bringing her back to reality.  
“We should get you out of here.”  
Sharon could only nod in agreement as Andy escorted her out of the Hospital.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Andy pulled up in front of Sharon’s Condo and helped her to remove her seatbelt. He got out and rushed around to help her out, placing his arm gently around her waist as she got out of the car.  
“Thank you Andy, this isn’t necessary…I’m alright.”  
“Your sides bothering you, I can tell.”  
“Perhaps a little but it’ll heal.”  
“Come on, let’s get you inside…just take it slowly okay?”  
“Yes Lieutenant.” She smiled up at him.  
Rusty was sitting on the sofa doing his homework when he heard the front door opening and saw Andy with his arm around Sharon’s waist. He was about to say something sarcastic but noticed the way Sharon leaned heavily on him and the bruise on her face, he threw his books on the table and rushed over to her, his arm going around the other side of her waist.  
“Jesus Sharon, what happened to you?”  
“It’s alright Rusty, just a little accident.”  
“Accident, like I believe that. Seriously what happened?” He asked as they got Sharon sitting down.  
“She did good today, saved a little girls life.”  
“Really?”  
“It’s not as heroic as Lieutenant Flynn is making out Rusty, really.”  
“Hey kid, how about making her some tea?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
Rusty went in to the kitchen and left Andy and Sharon alone, she sat quietly rubbing her side.  
“What was all that with Rusty?” He asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Telling him that what you did wasn’t heroic, pretty damn heroic in my eyes. You saved Casey’s life today Sharon.”  
“Do you think she’ll thank me for it with years of foster care in front of her?”  
“None of this is your fault; her Father’s the one who’s put all of this on her. You saved her life and she’ll remember that for the rest of her life.”  
Rusty came back through with a cup of Sharon’s favourite tea and placed it on the table in front of her.  
“Thank you Rusty.”  
“No worries, I’m just gonna go to my room, I have a maths test tomorrow and need to study.”  
“Alright, I’ll call you for dinner.”  
“Will you be okay out here?”  
“Don’t worry kid, I’ll stay a while.” Andy said.  
Sharon looked at Andy and offered a small smile before taking a sip of her tea and placing it back down.  
“Did you see her face when that woman took her away, it broke my heart Andy.”  
“You’ve done all you can do for her now, it’s down to the foster care system now.”  
“You know what happens there; she will be shoved around from pillar to post and what if she’s placed with people who are completely unsuitable to handle her situation.”  
“Sharon, what are you trying to say here?”  
“I think you already know.”  
“You can’t do this.”  
“Andy I….”  
“You already have Rusty okay; you have enough to deal with right now.”  
“Andy, this is my decision. It would only be until we find some family.”  
“And who knows how long that could take, according to the Father there is no family.”  
“There is always someone, somewhere out there…there is someone connected to this little girl and we owe it to her to find that person.”  
“Do you really think they’re gonna allow you to take her in when you already have Rusty, not to mention that your condo is only 2 bedrooms.”  
“So I’ll find a bigger place.”  
“This is insane.”  
“I’m not asking you to help me alright, I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own, believe me I’ve been doing it long enough and I….”  
“No, hey look…of course I’ll help, we all will. I just want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you really want to do.”  
“It’s what I want to do, I know it sounds crazy but she deserves a chance.”  
“You’ll need to talk to Rusty about this you know.”  
“I know, I’ll do that later tonight.”  
“Do you want me to tell the others?”  
“I’ll do it tomorrow when I come in.”  
“You don’t want a few days off.”  
“I wasn’t that badly hurt Lieutenant.”  
“Fair enough, listen do you want me to stay a while.”  
“I’ll be alright but thank you for caring and looking after me today.” She smiled.  
“Don’t mention it and look, I meant what I said earlier. The way we’ve all been towards you in the time you’ve been here, I am sorry Sharon.”  
“I know Brenda meant a great deal to you all, I understand…really.”  
“I’ll head off then, let you rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow and thanks again.”  
“Night Sharon.” He said, squeezing her hand before he got up and left.  
…  
Amy walked back in to Major Crimes to grab a few things before she headed home. Sanchez, Tao and Provenza were there watching the footage Buzz had taken earlier that day and the shot from Amy that brought down Simon Taylor. Julio looked up to see Amy standing at her desk.  
“Here she is…the hero of the day.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, I didn’t know you could shoot like that.” Buzz said.  
“Good combat training.” Amy smiled.  
“It was one hell of a shot Sykes, you did us all proud.”  
Amy turned to Provenza, a little surprised by his statement.  
“Wow, well this is new…compliments Lieutenant.”  
“I believe in giving credit when credit’s due and you did us all proud today, you certainly saved the Captain’s ass.”  
“Well, thank you.”  
“Listen we’re heading out for a few down the block…you fancy joining us?” Julio asked.  
“I’d love too.”  
“Great, Lieutenant…you coming?” Buzz asked.  
“Actually I…” He was about to answer when he saw Andy enter the room. “Maybe another night.”  
“Okay, night. Night Flynn.”  
“Night guys.”  
They waited for them to leave before Provenza walked up to him.  
“Where the hell have you been?”  
“I told you I was gonna pick up Sharon.”  
“Oh its Sharon now is it.”  
“Don’t start that again.”  
“You’ve been gone all afternoon, she wasn’t that badly injured….was she?” He asked, suddenly concerned.  
“Nah she’s fine, I took her home and well, we got talking.”  
“Oh.”  
“Now why do you say it like that?”  
“Well if your face was anything to go by when you walked in here, what’s wrong?”  
“The little girl, Casey.”  
“Yeah, what about her.”  
“She’s kind of attached herself to Sharon; she was kicking and screaming when the social worker took her way, she was begging Sharon to let her stay with her.”  
“Well that’s just stupid.”  
“Mmm.”  
“And what does mmm mean?”  
“Sharon and I got talking back at her condo and she was really upset about Casey and that’s when she told me that she was thinking about possibly going for guardianship.”  
“What, is she crazy? She can’t do that, she’s already got her hands full with Rusty.”  
“Yeah that’s what I told her but she seems pretty determined oh yeah and there’s something else.”  
“I don’t like the sound of that.”  
“Starting tomorrow she wants us to make a start in tracing some of Casey’s family.”  
“What, I was under the impression she didn’t have any.”  
“So was I but Sharon made a fair point earlier, everyone is connected to someone out there, even if it’s a long lost cousin or uncle, anyone. She wants us to find someone.”  
“So is this gonna be overtime or what.”  
“I don’t know, that you’ll have to ask her.”  
“Bloody woman.”  
“Hey, cut her some slack okay…she’s had a rough day.”  
“See it didn’t take you long.” He said walking off, leaving Andy behind.  
“Huh, what are you….get back here.”  
...  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon was just putting dinner on the table when Rusty came out of his room, watching as she placed the lasagne on to the plates.  
“Hey, you want me to do anything?”  
“No honey, you just sit down…I’ll just get the salad.”  
He did as he was told and took a seat, pouring orange juice in to his glass and Sharon’s. She came back and placed the salad bowl in to the middle of the table and took a seat. She could feel Rusty’s eyes on her and she placed some salad on to their plates.  
“What is it Rusty.”  
“Huh, what.”  
“You’re staring.”  
“I am….sorry.”  
“I’m alright…I promise.”  
“I don’t like seeing you get hurt, kinda makes it real you know.”  
“Makes what real?”  
“That you’re a cop, I mean I know you are but like I never really think about anything actually happening to you. When you walked in earlier looking like you did, it kinda like made it real…that you’re not invincible.”  
“Oh honey, I know it’s not pleasant to see but Rusty it’s part of my job.”  
“Yeah I know just try to be extra careful form now on…for me.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
…  
Andy was sitting with the team, on to his second glass of orange juice as everyone chatted around him, his thoughts kept drifting back to Sharon and her decision to possibly gain temporary custody of Casey.  
“Hey Flynn, will you stop drifting off…I’m talking here.” Louie grumbled.  
“What…oh sorry.”  
“You’re not still thinking about the Captain are you?”  
“Look I know you think her decisions crazy but would it be such a bad thing.”  
“I thought you had an issue with it too.”  
“Well kind of but when has Sharon ever listened to anyone when she’s set her mind on something huh. All I’m saying is that if she does take Casey, we should let her know that we’ll all help out if we can.”  
“Well we will be won’t we; she’ll have us working until some ungodly hour trying to track down the kids family…if she even has any which personally I think we haven’t got a chance in hell.”  
“You’re ever the optimist aren’t you?”  
“I just call em’ like I see em’.”  
Amy threw back the last of her beer when Julio got up.  
“Hey, you want another?” He asked.  
“Sure, sounds good.”  
“Anyone else?”  
“Yeah I’ll have another.” Mike said.  
“Yeah me too.” Buzz added.  
“Lieutenants?”  
“Yeah another beer for me too.” Louie said.  
“Nothing for me thanks, actually guys I think I’m gonna head home.”  
Andy got up to leave but Louie got up and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.  
“Are you going home or are you going back to see a certain someone.”  
“Will you relax, I’m going home to bed…it’s been a long day.”   
Louie watched Andy walk away, shaking his head at his friend.  
“Idiots, the pair of them.”  
…  
Sharon finished off her salad before looking over at Rusty, debating whether to tell him about Casey or not.  
“What’s up Sharon?”  
“Sorry.”  
“You accused me of staring earlier and now you’re doing it.”  
She got up and went to sit in seat next to him, pushing the glass that was in her way to the side.  
“Rusty, the case I was working on today well it was a hostage situation.”  
“Seriously, is that how you got hurt?”  
“Mmmm, you see this man, his name’s Simon Taylor, he had strayed from his marriage and his wife found out, she had told him that she wanted a divorce and that she was going for full custody of their daughter Casey. Something inside him in that moment blew up and he decided there and then that he wasn’t going to allow his wife to do that to him.”  
“What did he do?”  
“He killed his wife, killed her in front of their daughter.”  
“That’s messed up, how old is she?”  
“She’s 5 years old, her father with most likely spent life in prison for what he did as well as assaulting a police officer.”  
“So what will happen to the kid?”  
“Rusty that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, we’re having trouble tracing family member, her parents didn’t have any close relatives near by and because of that, Casey has had to go in to foster care.”  
“Well that sucks, I was in a few of those places before I went to live on the streets when my Mom left, and they’re not the nicest places.”  
“Rusty, if it was possible…how would you feel if Casey came to stay with us for a little while, just until we found a relative.”  
“Where would she sleep?”  
“Well, I thought we could look into getting one of those fold out beds and put it in my room while she’s here.”  
“Right…”  
Sharon could sense the uncertainty in his voice when he looked up at her.  
“Rusty what is it?”  
“Okay Sharon look, I know you like wanna help this kid and I think it’s great and all…”  
“But…”  
“Well, you said short term. What if it’s not, what if you can’t find anyone related to her…what then.”  
“I haven’t thought that far ahead.”  
“Would you adopt her like you want to do with me.”  
“How did you…”  
“I heard you talking about it with Ricky and Emily on Skype the other week.”  
“It was just an idea Rusty, I want you to be comfortable with it and I…”  
“I want you too, I want you to adopt me.” He smiled.  
“Really.”  
“I love you Sharon and let’s face it, you’ve been more of a Mom to be than my own ever has and if that was to ever happen with Casey then I’d be okay with that too.”  
“Having Casey live with us for a little while, there’s nothing definite yet. I still need to contact the foster care.”  
“Well if you do then just know I’m fine with it.”  
“Thank you Rusty.” She smiled.  
“I’ve still got some work to finish; I better go and do it before bed.”  
“Okay, I’ll clean up and then I’ll probably head to bed.”  
Rusty turned back to her as he made his way out of the kitchen.  
“Hey, how’s it gonna work if she does come and live with us, I mean shouldn’t she be in pre school or something.”  
“I may have to find one closer and until I do she can come to the office.”  
“Like me.”  
“Like you.”  
“Well, at least you’ll have the team to help you….and Andy of course.” He smirked as he walked away.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon was already in the office the following morning when Andy and the team arrived, Louie made a bee line for the coffee machine and filled his large mug up figuring he’s need it if he were to spend all day searching for Casey’s relatives. Andy sat his smoothie he’s bought en route on his desk before knocking and entering Sharon’s office.  
“Morning.”  
“Andy, good morning.”  
He closed the door behind him and came further in. He walked around to where she sat and leaned against the desk, looking down at her.  
“Did you get much sleep last night?”  
“A little, you?”  
“Yeah no bad.”  
They lapsed in to silence for a few moments, Andy noticing the foster care number on a piece of paper beside her files.  
“So I spoke to Rusty last night about the possibility of Casey coming to stay with us for a little while.” She suddenly said.  
“Oh right, okay so how did he take it then?”  
She turned around in her seat so she was facing him, her long legs crossed in front of him. He couldn’t help but notice how her navy dress went a little higher and she straightened up.  
“I think he took it a lot better than I thought he would, I suppose being in the same situation, he understands what she’s going through.”  
“It’s good to know he’s supportive of your idea.”  
“What about them, did you manage to ask them last night at the bar?”  
“Just Provenza.”  
“Ahhh, let me guess…he thinks it’s a bad idea.”  
“Not a bad idea, he just feels that you could be taking on a lot. You already have Rusty and you work long hours. Believe it or not, he does care about you. You and the kid have been through a lot in the last year and he….we all just want to see you happy again, no more looking over your shoulder.”  
“He can be very sweet when he wants to be.” She smiled.  
“I told you, he’s just a big teddy bear deep down.” Andy laughed.  
“I thought about this long and hard last night when Rusty went to bed and the more I thought about Casey and where she is right now, the more I want to take care of her, protect her. She’s so young Andy and she’s been through such a traumatic experience that no child of that age, any age should have to go through. I want her to have a stable home, with people around her who will look out for her. Rusty, you…all of you. You’ve all made such an impact on Rusty’s life; I’d like to see that happen for Casey too.”  
“Okay but Sharon listen, you’re talking as though she’ll be with you permanently like Rusty and I’m not saying she won’t be…but you need to remember that there’s the possibility that we could find a relative and then Casey will have to leave you, I don’t want to see you get attached to her and then get hurt like that.”  
“Andy I…”  
Andy stood back from the desk and came to kneel in front of Sharon, taking hold of hands as she watched him closely.  
“I care about Sharon; you’re an important person in my life. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“I can’t take her in and not get attached to her in some way and when the time comes for her to leave…if the time comes, yes it will probably break my heart but I’ll get through it.”  
“You’re really sure about this.”  
“I am, you know me…once I set my mind on something.”  
“You better make the phone call then, no point keeping her in that place any longer than necessary.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What are friends for; I’ll go make you some tea while you make the call.”  
“Okay.”  
Sharon watched Andy leave before turning back to her desk and picking up the phone, ready for the change in her life.  
…  
Rusty was getting in to the elevator that would take him up to Major Crimes, the door was just closer when a hand came in between the doors stopping it closing and Andrea Hobbs jumped inside.  
“Oh Rusty hello, everything okay.”  
“Um yeah I guess so.”  
“You finished for the day.”  
“Yeah, Sharon wanted me to come back here and do my homework. I think she still worries about me being on my own even though the Stroth stuffs over with now.”  
“She’ll never stop worrying about you; it’s what Mother’s do.” She smiled. “Oh, not that I meant Sharon is your Mot….”  
“It’s okay, actually I kinda think of her as my Mom now you know…do you think she’d mind me saying that?”  
“Oh Rusty of course not, as far as she’s concerned…you’re her family.”  
The elevator door opened and they stepped out in to the hallway, Andrea was about to walk ahead when Rusty stopped her when he placed his hand on her arm.  
“Hey Andrea, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“That case the other day, you know the hostage thing with the little girl.”  
“Casey, what about it?”  
“She wants to take her in.”  
“Take who in…Casey?”  
“Yeah, she wants to look after her until they can find her family.”  
“Right and are you okay with that?”  
“What could I say?”  
“You tell her how you feel; it’s important to Sharon that you feel at home and if you’re not happy about Casey staying then you need to tell her before she starts the process.”  
Rusty went silent for a few minutes before looking back at Andrea.  
“She’s just a kid.”  
“So are you.”  
“Yeah but she’s little and scared, Sharon gave me a chance…I should give her a chance too.”  
“You’re really growing up you know that.” Andrea smiled.   
“Yeah so Sharon keeps telling me.”  
…  
Sharon placed her mobile back down on her desk and held her face in her hands, the knock at the door startling her as she sat up and saw Andrea walk in.  
“Afternoon.”  
“Andrea, this is a surprise. What brings you down here?”  
“Well I thought you might like to know that Simon Taylor’s hearing is tomorrow at eleven, I didn’t know if you wanted to be there or not.”  
“How long do you think he’ll get?”  
“25 years to life if I can get it, I’ll try my best I promise.”  
“I know you will.” She smiled.  
Andrea sat down on Sharon’s couch and signalled for Sharon to join her, she got up from her desk and took a seat beside her friend.  
“Is everything okay?” Sharon asked concerned.  
“I’m fine; I’m more concerned about you.”  
“Me, why?”  
“I’ve been hearing on the grapevine that a certain someone wants to adopt Casey Taylor.”  
“Ahhh, who told you?”  
“Rusty.”  
“Is he alright?”  
“Yeah he’s fine.”  
“Really, I know he said he was okay with it but I sensed he wasn’t fully on board with the idea.”  
“He’s been where she is now and the last thing he’d want is to see Casey some place she wasn’t wanted.”  
“I called Adelaide Drydon earlier, she’s dealing with Casey’s case and I asked her about the possibility of having guardianship of Casey until we find some family.”  
“And what did she say?”  
“Well because I’ve done it before with Rusty and the fact that I’m a police officer…it’s certainly giving me an advantage.”  
“Well, so is it a yes or no?”  
“She said she’d get back to me by the end of today.”  
“So Casey could be with you by the weekend?”  
“It certainly looks like that, I need to go and talk to Rusty. I need to be certain he’s on board with it.”  
“Okay, well how about later I bring some Thai by for you and Rusty later.”  
“That sounds wonderful, thank you.”  
“Six okay?”  
“Perfect, I’ll see you then.”  
…  
Sharon walked in to the break room to see Rusty working on a report when he looked up at her.  
“Hey, did Andrea find you.”  
“Yes, she’s just left. Rusty, could we talk for a moment?”  
“Sure.” He said, setting his books aside.  
“When we talked last night about my looking after Casey for a while, I know you said you were fine with it but after talking with Andrea I’m not so sure.”  
“Oh god Sharon, no seriously I’m cool with it.”  
“Really, Rusty I don’t want you to think that by bringing Casey in that it would mean any changes for you because it doesn’t. Your home is with me, for as long as you want it to be.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh honey of course, you should never have to ask.”  
“What’s she like…Casey I mean?”  
“She’s 5 years old and she’s scared, she’s been through a lot and right now I think having people around her is what she needs, people who care about her.”  
“So when’s she coming.”  
“Well I’ve contacted the woman dealing with Casey’s case, I made the call this morning and I’ll hopefully hear from her by the end of tonight.”  
“We really need to organise space in the condo…it’s not exactly built for more than 2 people.”  
“We’ll figure it out I promise, I’ll let you get back to work. Andrea’s bringing some Thai food over later, sound good.”  
“Can’t wait.” He smiled as he watched her leave.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon placed the phone back down on her desk, suddenly feeling a little light headed and she sat down in to her chair behind her desk, it was getting late and Andy walked in to her office to see her pale complexion.  
“Sharon, hey you okay?” He asked.  
“I think so.”   
She was so quiet that Andy almost didn’t hear her. “Has something upset you?”  
“I just got off the phone with Adelaide Drydon.”  
“The social worker.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“Bad news?”  
“Quite the contrary…they agreed to let her stay with me.”  
“Seriously?”  
“You sound surprised.”  
“I…sorry, I just didn’t think they’d actually ever agree to it.”  
“You still think it’s a bad idea don’t you?”  
“Like I said before, I just don’t want to see you hurt.”  
“Thank you for your concern.”  
“So…when does she arrive?”  
“A couple of days, we’re off duty this weekend so that’s a bonus.”  
“Well you’re gonna need to get the condo prepared her arrival, do you want a hand.”  
“It’s your first weekend off in over a month, I can’t ask you to give it up to help me.”  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering…let me help.”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
“Oh and so far we have no leads on any family members, we thought we night ask Simon Taylor if he knows of any relatives, perhaps even ones they very rarely speak too.”  
“Fine but he’s being sentenced tomorrow so maybe hold off until after.”  
“Are you going to the court tomorrow?”  
“I’m not sure yet…I might be better if I don’t go, I might say something I’ll regret.”  
“Good idea, well I’ll leave you too.”  
“Okay and Andy…”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
…  
On Thursday evening, Sharon grabbed her belongings and made her way out to find Rusty, she eventually tracked him down in the break room, his head on one of the tables fast asleep. She walked over and gave him a gentle shake as she called out his name. Rusty stirred when he heard the calming tones of Sharon’s voice, opening his eyes slowly to see her looking down at him.  
“Hey Sharon.”  
“Time to go, I’m sorry it’s so late, I had some things to catch up on.”  
“No it’s fine.”  
“It’s too late to be cooking so do you fancy some burgers on the way home.”  
“Burgers, seriously.”  
“You deserve a treat and I want to talk to you about Casey.”  
“Oh hey Sharon, really I’m fine with it.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Then what’s there to talk about.”  
“When we get home, grab your stuff and I’ll meet you down stairs okay.”  
“Sure.”  
He watched Sharon walk away as he got up and packed up his books, he made his way down to see Sharon waiting for him in the car. He got in and sat quietly, glancing every now and again in her direction as they drove to his favourite diner. They arrived and Sharon ordered them both bacon cheese burgers and some drinks and waited for their meal to arrive.  
“Rusty what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing why?”  
“I saw the looks you were giving me in the car.”  
“I just…I didn’t mean to give you the impression that I didn’t want the kid to stay with us.”  
“Casey.”  
“Yeah…Casey, it was just a shock you know but like I am okay with it, I need you to know that.”  
“I know you are.”  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I had a phone call earlier from the social worker and they’ve approved me as guardian.”  
“Already?”  
“Well, I think the fact that I’m already guardian to you and the fact that I’m a Captain with the LAPD, it gives me an advantage.”  
“So when does she come to stay.”  
“Well they’re happy for me to take her this weekend.”  
“This weekend, but you haven’t got anything for her…the bed, clothes, food.”  
“Rusty it will be fine, Andy has offered to help us get things ready for her, and it will all be fine.”  
The waitress came over and placed their burgers and drinks in front of them, Sharon thanking the woman as they ate in silence.  
…  
Sharon had managed to finish work early on the Friday and allowed Andy to take a personal day so that he could pick up the bed Sharon had ordered for Casey and get it set up for them. Rusty had offered to go grocery shopping and get some things he thought Casey would like, Amy had brought some fluffy animals that her niece didn’t need anymore and gave them to Sharon in case Casey might like them. As Sharon drove home she began to feel a little emotional about everything that was about to change, not just for her and Rusty but her Team too, her children. They were all going to have this little person in their lives, the same way Rusty had impacted them. She pulled up in to the parking garage and made her way up to her condo; she arrived at the door and heard a lot off banging coming from inside. She stepped inside to see a lot of empty cardboard boxes lying around her living room, making her way to her bedroom she found Andy attempting to put together a bike.  
“Andy….”  
“Oh hey, your home. What time is it?”  
“Just after 2pm, what’s this?”  
“Well I got the bed for you, a blow up bed really Sharon.”  
“It’s temporary, I would have gotten a normal bed but there’s just no room for one. If she does remain with me in the future then obviously I’ll need a bigger place. Now, quickly changing the subject…the bike?”  
“Right, well I figured we were gonna have to keep the kid occupied while she’s here. I thought we could take her to the park…teach her to ride.”  
“We?”  
“Well you and if you ever want some company then I’m always free.”  
“We could take her this weekend, once she’s settled in.”  
“Yeah…great.”  
“How about I make us something to eat while you finish up in here?”  
“I’ll be out in a second.”  
Sharon made her way in to the kitchen and made them both a tuna sandwich and poured a cold drink for them both, setting them down on her dining table. She took a seat just as Andy came through to join her.  
“Well that was harder to put together than I thought.” He smiled.  
“It was a very nice idea, how much do I owe you?”  
“Nothing.”   
“Oh Andy I couldn’t it’s….”  
“It’s a gift; really I don’t want anything for it.”  
“Well thank you.”  
“So, any luck tracing her family?”  
“Nothing as yet, Lieutenant Provenza thought he’s found a cousin but…”  
“But?”  
“She died 2 years ago.”  
“Oh.” Andy looked across at the sofa and saw the bag of stuffed animals. “Where did you buy those?”  
“Oh, Amy gave them to me. They were her niece’s but she’s out grown them.”  
“That was nice of her.”  
“They’ve all been great, working endlessly to find Casey some family.”  
“Hey, until then…at least she has you and that’s a pretty good deal in my opinion.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So she’s not arriving until tomorrow so how about once we get this place cleaned up, I take you out to dinner?”  
“You don’t have to do that, you’ve done so much already.”  
“Believe me, it’s a completely selfless act. Come on…you know you want too.”  
“Alright, dinner sounds lovely.”  
“Great, well let’s finish this and then we’ll get cleaned up.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Rusty had offered to put Casey’s bed in his room as he didn’t have anywhere near as much furniture as Sharon did and it fitted perfectly at the side of his bed. Once Sharon, Andy and Rusty had cleaned up all the cardboard boxes and Rusty had arranged the stuffed toys in his room for Casey he headed out to meet up with some friends.  
“Rusty please try and not be too late okay, I need to alert for tomorrow.”  
“Yeah don’t worry Sharon; I’ll be back by 11pm I promise.”  
“Good…and thank you for letting Casey stay in your room.”  
“It’s cool, I just hope none of my friends ever go in there and see the stuffed animals…no way am I explaining that one.”  
“Okay, by Sharon…see you later Flynn.”  
“Have fun kid.”  
Rusty left and Sharon turned back to Andy to see him smiling at her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“You did a good job raising him you know.”  
“I can’t take all the credit…you all had a big hand in his life too.”  
“We’re happy to help…we’re family. So are you gonna get ready so we can grab some dinner.”  
“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right with you.”  
Andy took a seat on her couch as he waited patiently for her to get ready; he looked down at some brochures that were on her table, skimming them briefly before leaning back. Sharon grabbed some dark jeans and a red top and changed quickly and ran a brush through her hair before putting on her blue Armani blazer and heading back to Andy. She came in to the living room to find him on the couch, his eyes closed and she watched in breath in and out quietly. She took a seat beside him and placed a warm hand on his arm.  
“Andy.” She spoke softly.  
He opened his eyes slowly as he heard her voice to see her smiling down at him.  
“Oh hey, I must have drifted off.”  
“Look we don’t have to go out to dinner if you’re tired, I could cook us something here…it’s not a problem.”  
“Come on Sharon, I said I’d take you out.”  
“I’m not that bothered really, just let me take off my jacket and I’ll make us something okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive…there’ll be plenty of other opportunities for us.”  
Sharon retreated back to her bedroom as Andy watched her leave, wondering to himself what she meant by that last statement.  
…  
Andrea was in the bar down the road from the DA’s office when she looked up to see Amy Sykes walking through the door. She picked up her glass of wine and walked towards Amy who hadn’t noticed her.  
“Detective Sykes…”  
“DDA Hobbs, oh hey.”  
“Hi…it’s not very often I see you around here.”  
“No, well I was supposed to meet my date up the road but he never showed.”  
“Oh…I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, clearly he wasn’t the one.”  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
“Erm yeah, I’ll have a white wine if you don’t mind.”  
Andrea ordered Amy’s drink and another red wine for herself and they made their way over to a near by table.  
“So…who was the date?”  
“No one special…just some guy I use to go to school with…my sister set us up. I was only going to meet him for her sake. So you didn’t have any plans tonight?”  
“Worked late, I felt like a drink before heading home.”  
“I can understand that.”  
“How are things at Major Crimes…it’s been a few months now, are things any easier with the team.”  
“Better, I think saving the Captain the other week helped there.”  
“You did a great job there, you’re quite a shot.”  
“Was trained well, I went out for beers with them after the hostage thing…I was the hero of the day.”  
“It takes time; I think even now Sharon has bad days with them.”  
“We’re all just there to do a good job…I don’t see what the big issue is with the Captain.”  
“You weren’t around when Chief Johnston was around…when Sharon first appeared she was part of FID, there was a lot of hostility towards her, especially when she had to investigate the whole team…even though she was only doing her job, the team were loyal to Brenda and it’s hard to get over, they are slowly.”  
“I don’t know, I think she had Lieutenant Flynn on board now.”  
“Yes…I think she does. You are getting there too you know, you’ve gotten a lot closer rescuing Sharon and Casey.”  
“Thanks DDA Hobbs.”  
“You’re welcome…and it’s Andrea.”  
…  
Andy came through to the kitchen when he smelt the aroma from the living room.  
“Something smells good in here.”  
“It’s nothing special believe me, just a courgette and tuna pasta bake.”  
“Well it smells delicious.”  
“Why don’t you set the table and I’ll just pop this in to the oven to let the cheese melt.”  
“Sure, do you want some wine?”  
“Oh I…you know what, there’s orange juice in the fridge…I’ll just have that with you.”  
“Sharon, its okay…you can drink around me.”  
“I know…I just don’t feel like alcohol tonight. I’d like to be alert for Casey tomorrow.”  
Andy nodded as he got the juice out of the refrigerator, not fully believing her reason but found it sweet that she didn’t want to make him feel left out. He poured the juice and set the plates as Sharon pulled the dish from the oven and placed it on the mat in the middle of the table.  
“Sharon that looks great.”  
“Thank you, much better than a restaurant don’t you think?”  
“Definitely, you will get that dinner though I promise.”  
“It’s not a big deal really; it doesn’t matter to me just so long as you’re here.”  
Andy leaned across the table and took hold of her free hand; she looked up at him with a small genuine smile on her face. No words needing to be said between them in that moment.   
...  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon was up bright and early on the Saturday morning, she was far too anxious about the day ahead to sleep. It was nearly 8pm and she’d already cleaned the condo from top to bottom. She was busy in the kitchen making some tea when Rusty appeared at the counter, watching her.  
“Sharon…”  
“Oh, Rusty…morning, I didn’t hear you get up.”  
“How long have you been up?”  
“A few hours…why?”  
“This place is spotless.”  
“I just wanted the condo to be perfect for Casey.”  
“You didn’t make this much fuss when I came to stay.”  
“Your staying with me was a last minute thing and my condo was tidy…wasn’t it?”  
“I’m just messing with you Sharon.”  
“I’m sorry; I suppose I’m just a little nervous about today.”  
“Will you stop worrying so much, you’ll be fine? So is Flynn coming by?”  
“Andy…oh I don’t know. We never agreed on anything, I think I’ve taken up enough of his time the last few days.”  
“Yeah like he’s complaining.” Rusty said sarcastically.  
“Rusty.” Sharon warned.  
“Oh come on Sharon, you must know by now he has a thing for you.”  
“Andy and I are just friends.”  
“Whatever, I’m gonna go get dressed.”  
Sharon rolled her eyes as he walked away, turning back to her current task.  
The knock at the door startled Sharon at first; suddenly looking at her watch, wondering if she’d got the time wrong. She made her way over and opened the door to find Andy standing in front of her.  
“Andy.” She smiled in surprise.  
“Morning, I know we didn’t arrange anything for today but I figured you could use some moral support and I brought breakfast.” He smiled, holding up the white paper bag.  
“Come on in.”  
He followed her through to the kitchen and she took the bag from him and got plates from the cabinet. Rusty came through when he heard voices and found Andy with Sharon.  
“Oh, hey Flynn.”  
“Morning kid, you okay?”  
“Yeah great, what’s in the bag?”  
“I thought I’d bring you both breakfast, croissants okay?”  
“Flynn you’re the best.”  
Rusty took a plate from Sharon and took one of the croissants and went to watch the TV.  
“Well…you’ve certainly made someone’s day.” Sharon smiled.  
“Doesn’t take much does it.”  
“Thank you for breakfast Andy, I really appreciate it.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“I would have thought you’d have had enough of us by now.”  
“Never, if you’d rather be alone of course then I….”  
“Oh no….no, I’m glad you’re here…I could use the support, thank you.”  
…  
Amy turned over, opening her eyes slowly…the only feeling she felt was the pounding in her head.  
“Oh god…” She groaned.  
“Morning.”  
She looked up to see Andrea standing over her, a large cup of coffee in her hand.  
“Where am I?”  
“My apartment, we…well you, had a little too much wine last night.”  
“I did, oh god…I’m sorry, I’m not usually like that I promise.”  
“Don’t worry about it, it was late and my apartment was closer so I thought it was best to let you have the sofa.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Drink this, and I’ve left two advil on the table for you.”  
“You’re a lifesaver…Andrea…”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m not normally like this.”  
“It’s been a rough few weeks; you’re allowed to cut loose occasionally.”  
“Thanks for a good night…we should do it again sometime.”  
“We should, I don’t go out nearly enough these days.”  
Amy took the pills and swallowed quickly before drinking the coffee Andrea had made for her. Her phone buzzed on the table, picking it up to see a message from Julio telling her they thought they’d managed to track down a cousin of Vivian’s and that he wanted her to accompany him to see her. She quickly sent a message telling him she’d meet him at the address in half an hour.  
“Andrea, I gotta go…work.”  
“Okay, well I’ll see you soon then.”  
“Yeah and thanks again for last night…it was fun.”  
…  
Andy and Sharon were in the middle of a conversation when the front door went; Sharon immediately straightened herself as she looked towards the door.  
“She’s here.”  
“Well don’t just sit there, go answer it.”  
Sharon got up and answered the door to find Mrs Drydon and Casey on her doorstep.  
“Mrs Drydon hello.”  
“Captain Rayodr.”  
“Hello Casey…how are you?” Sharon asked, kneeling so she could face the young child.  
“Okay…”  
“Did Mrs Drydon tell you that you’d be staying with me for a little while.”  
Casey nodded her small head as Sharon smiled at her. “Is that okay with you, staying here.”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you like to meet Rusty, he stays here too.”  
“Okay.”  
Sharon took hold of Casey’s hand and led her in to the condo.   
“While Casey gets settled, would you mind if I just take a look around…I’d just like to make sure everything’s up to standard.”  
“Yes of course, we’ll just be in the sitting room.” She smiled. “Rusty…Casey’s here…come and say hello.”  
Andy was on his feet when Sharon walked over to him, Casey hiding slightly behind Sharon.  
“Casey, this is Andy…he’s a friend of mine.”  
“Hi Casey, nice to meet you.”  
“I remember you…you were at the hospital with Sharon.”  
“That’s right I was.”  
“Do you live here too?”  
“No sweetheart, just visiting.”  
“Sharon.”  
She looked up when Rusty appeared behind them.  
“Oh Rusty, honey I’d like you to meet Casey...Casey this is Rusty?”  
“Is he your Son?”  
“Not yet.” She smiled, looking up at him.  
“Hey Casey, you want to see where you’ll be sleeping?”  
“Okay.”  
She allowed Rusty to take hold of her hand, Sharon mouthing her thanks to him as they walked away.  
“So far so good.” Andy said, coming up behind her.  
“I don’t know why I’m feeling so nervous.”  
“I bet you felt the same when you brought your kids home for the first time.”  
“I had Jack back then…well, some of the time.”  
“Hey, I’m always here if you need me.”  
Mrs Drydon came back through, her brow furrowed as she approached Sharon and Andy.  
“She doesn’t look happy.” Andy whispered.  
“Mrs Drydon…is everything alright?”  
“Everything seems fine except for one thing.”  
“Oh…and what’s that?”  
“Her sleeping arrangements, she cannot sleep in the same room as your Son.”  
“Are you suggesting that Rusty would…”  
“I’m not suggesting anything Captain Raydor, she’s a young girl under the age of ten and she should not be sleeping in the same room as a teenage boy…I’m sorry. Is there somewhere else she can sleep?”  
“I’ll make space in my room, is that okay.”  
“That’s perfect, well other than that everything else seems fine. I think for the time being Casey should be very happy here, if you have any problems you have my number.”  
“Thank you Mrs Drydon.”  
“You’re welcome; we appreciate you help with Casey for the time being…she’s certainly taken a shine to you.”  
“Easily done.” Andy smiled.  
Sharon turned back to give him a small smile before she escorted Mrs Drydon to the door.  
“Thank you again Captain Raydor…good luck.”  
“No thank you, have a nice day.”  
Sharon closed the door behind her, leaning against the door as Andy walked up to her.  
“You okay.”  
“Mmmm, this should be fun.”  
“Hey, you have all of us here to help you. You’re not on your own Sharon.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, you’ve been such a great help.”  
“Like I said before, I’m happy to do it.”  
“Coffee.”  
“Sure, then I’ll help you move Casey’s bed.”  
“Such a gentleman.”  
...  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Rusty made Casey a snack while Sharon and Andy moved the bed from Rusty’s room to her own, it was a bit of a squeeze but with a little rearranging it worked. Sharon stood back inspecting her room and smiled to herself.  
“It looks great.” She said turning to Andy.  
“Yeah, a bit hard going on the back.  
“Oh Andy I’m sorry, do you want to sit down?”  
“Sharon I’m kidding, well more or less but yeah I think I could use a sit down.”  
Andy followed Sharon back through to find Rusty at the kitchen counter handing Casey a cheese sandwich.  
“Oh hey, you guys done already?” He asked.  
“Andy’s been a great help, Casey’s bed is all ready for her and you have your room back.”  
“Cool, I just made Casey a sandwich, you guys want one?”  
“Not for me honey.”  
“No thanks kid, still digesting the croissant.” Andy added.  
Sharon smiled at Casey when the young girl looked up at her, still looking a little scared.  
“You okay honey, are you enjoying the sandwich.”  
She nodded quietly, afraid to speak just yet.  
“So what do you fancy doing today huh?”  
“I…don’t know.” She said, barely a whisper.  
“Hey Casey, do you like animals?” Andy asked.  
She nodded her head before Andy knelt down beside her. “How do you fancy going to the zoo today, see all the animals huh, would you like that.”  
“Okay, is Rusty coming?”  
“If he wants too.”  
“The zoo…really.”  
“Rusty.” Sharon spoke.  
Rusty looked over at her to see the pleading look on her face, he was more than aware of how nerve wracking today already was for her and he wanted to do anything he could to ease her worries.  
“Okay sure, the zoo sounds…fun. I’ll eh go grab my jacket.”  
“Thank you Rusty.” She smiled.  
“Come on Casey, why don’t we go grab your jacket while we’re at it huh.”  
Casey got down from the chair and took Rusty’s hand as they made their way down the hallway to Sharon’s room. Sharon turned to Andy, squeezing his arm, the way he’d grown use too.  
“I hope you don’t mind me suggesting the zoo.”  
“Don’t be silly, anything to keep her occupied. I’m very glad you’ll be there too.”  
“Yeah I kinda invited myself didn’t I, sorry. I should have asked first, your first day with her, I never thought that maybe you’d like some time to bond.”  
“No, don’t apologise. I think a day out is just what she needs and you are always welcome, really.”  
They locked eyes for a few moments; something between them changing that quickly disappeared when Rusty and Casey walked back in to the room.  
“Okay, we’re already for the zoo.”  
Casey allowed Andy to take hold of her hand as they walked towards the door, Sharon pulling Rusty back for a few moments.  
“Rusty wait.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“Will you be okay with the zoo, after everything that happened with your mom and…”  
“Sharon that was a long time ago, I’m over it. Besides, before that happened I kinda liked the zoo…you’re never too old right?”  
“No honey, you’re never too old.”  
Rusty quickly hugged her before they followed Andy and Casey out of the condo.  
…  
Amy pulled up outside the address Julio had sent her; she spotted him waiting by his car. The sun hit her hard when she stepped out, her eyes scrunching up as her head pounded.  
“Hey, thought you’d got lost.” Julio said, walking up to her.  
“Yeah sorry, I was just up when you called.”  
“Late night huh.”  
“Yeah sort off, I was meant to be on a date last night, someone my sister set me up with but he never showed. I ran in to DDA Hobbs and we ended up spending the night together.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
The tone in Julio’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Amy when she gave him a look.  
“Not like that, spending the night together drinking…as friends. I drank way too much and ended up spending the night on her sofa.”  
“And now you’re paying for it with a massive hangover.”  
“Yeah something like that…so, you said in your message you’d tracked down another cousin.”  
“Yeah for someone who didn’t have any family at all, we’ve tracked down two cousins…not bad huh.”  
“You think she knew they existed?”  
“I doubt it, she probably wouldn’t have even known where to start in tracing them. We have the resources we need, what did Vivian have?”  
“True, so what’s the deal with this one?” Amy said, looking at the house.  
“Okay his name’s Tim Sanderson; Sanderson was Vivian’s name before she was put into the foster care system.”  
Julio and Amy made their way up the steps to the small house and knocked a few times. When the door opened, a man in his late forties answered the door. Amy took note of how drawn the man seemed, looking much older than his years.  
“Yes.”   
“Mr Sanderson…Tim Sanderson?”   
“Yes love that’s me, you the police.”  
“I’m Detective Sykes and this is Detective Sanchez, we’re with the LAPD’s Major Crimes division. Could we possibly come in for a few moments?”  
The man inspected them closely before stepping aside and allowing them in to his home.  
…  
Sharon and Andy walked side by side as they stopped by each enclosure to look at the animals. Casey stood close to Sharon as they watched the monkeys swinging on the trees above, Casey started giggling when she spotted two monkeys running around on the ground chasing each other.  
“Do you like monkeys Casey?” Sharon asked as she kneeled down beside the young girl.  
“They’re my favourite.”  
“They’re funny aren’t they, do you know what else I like…penguins. They’re funny little creatures aren’t they; they always make me laugh when they slide around the ice.”  
“I like penguins too.”  
“How about after the monkeys, we go and see the penguins huh…would you like that.”  
The little girl nodded and Sharon drew her in to a hug.  
“Okay I’m just going to sit down over there with Andy, will you be okay here with Rusty for a bit.”  
“Don’t worry Sharon, she’ll be fine. We’re having fun aren’t we Casey.”  
“I’ll stay with Rusty.”  
“Okay sweetheart, we’re right over there.”  
Sharon stood up and went over to the bench and sat down beside Andy to was leaning back, his arms folded as he watched Casey and Rusty laughing.  
“They’re having fun over there.”  
“Even Rusty, for someone who wasn’t that keen on coming with us in the first place.”  
“Casey likes him.”  
“Oh I’m glad; it should make it a little easier on her settling in.”  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m okay.”  
“Just okay?”  
“It just feels strange having a child in the house again.”  
“You have Rusty.”  
“He’s nearly an adult but Casey…she’s so young and to lose your mother like that, no child should have to go through that.”  
“Yeah I know what you mean; just as well she has you then, isn’t it.”  
“Andy thank you, for dinner, for helping with the sleeping arrangements but more than anything, for being here with me. Jack was never around and knowing you’re here well…it takes a lot of the stress of me.”  
Andy smiled softly at her before he moved a little closer to her and took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Sharon, I think by now…at least I hope by now, that you have some idea of how I feel…about you.”  
“I think I do.” She whispered.  
She gave him a small smile before she suddenly found herself leaning in to him, his lips covering her own.  
“I wanna help you whenever I can, you are a wonderful person Sharon and I’m just an idiot for taking so damn long to see that. I like being with you, spending time with you and Rusty…mostly you. I know you have a lot on right now with Casey but maybe when things quieten down; well maybe I could take you out for that dinner.”  
“Yes…I’d like that very much.” She said, covering his hand with her free one.  
“Can we go see the penguins now?” Casey said, interrupting their moment.  
“You want to see the penguins, okay then…come on then…let’s go see those penguins.”  
Casey rushed after Rusty as Sharon and Andy walked behind them, Sharon’s arm slipping through Andy’s as they walked silently side by side.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Amy and Julio were seated on the sofa in the lounge while Tim Sanderson prepared some coffee for his guests. Amy winced when she heard the clattering of cups and so on from the kitchen, Julio smirking as she did so.  
“Cut it out will you, it’s not funny.” She groaned.  
“Well you have nobody to blame but yourself, you should know better than to go out drinking on a school night.”  
“Technically we should be off.”  
“I said to the Captain I’d check it out, Flynn phoned earlier…the kid arrived this morning.”  
“I couldn’t even imagine looking after someone else’s kid and the Captain has two now.”  
They both looked up when Tim re-entered the room and set down a tray with the coffees on it.  
“There you go detectives; I hope it’s not too strong for you.”  
“The stronger the better.” Amy smiled.  
“So, you said you were here regarding a murder? I have to say I’ve never dealt with anything quite like this before.”  
“Mr Sanderson, you had an aunt by the name of Marissa is that correct?”  
“That’s right.”  
“I don’t know if you are aware of this but your aunt had a baby.”  
“I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed detective, my aunt never had any children.”  
“Your aunt gave birth to a baby girl 6 months before you were born.” Julio said, handing the photocopy of Vivian’s birth certificate to him.  
He sat in silence as he read and reread the document in front of him.  
“I had no idea, my mother never ever told me, Marissa never told me.”  
“She gave the baby up for adoption the day after she was born. Vivian was placed in the foster system shortly afterwards.”  
“Hand on, you said you were here about a murder…who’s dead?”  
“I’m very sorry to have to tell you this but Vivian’s dead.” Julio replied.  
The colour drained from Tim’s face as he looked up at Julio, sympathy in his eyes.  
“Dead?”   
“Your cousin was married to a man by the name of Simon Taylor; they were married for 8 years…they met when Vivian left college.”  
“How did she die?”  
“Her husband killed her, they were going through a divorce…there was an argument about who would have custody of their five year old daughter Casey. The argument got heated and he took both Vivian and Casey hostage. The outcome was not what we’d hoped for, I’m so sorry.”  
Tears fell silently from Tim’s eyes as he looked up at Amy.  
“How can I be so upset about someone I never even met…it is possible?”  
“She was still family. Mr Sanderson, your cousin’s daughter Casey…she’s five years old and she has no one, her mother’s dead, her father’s facing life in prison. The reason we’re here is because we’re trying to find any family members who might be willing to take her in, to have her sta….”  
“Detective please, let me stop you right there. As much as I would love to take in the young girl, I’m afraid it’s impossible.”  
“Sir?” Amy asked, curious.  
“I’m not well, I have liver cancer and there’s nothing the doctors can do for me. I’ll be lucky to see the end of the year.”  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
“My own fault, I’m an alcoholic…I’ve no one to blame but myself for my situation. I’ve learnt to deal with it, it’s been hard bit you just have to get on with things don’t you. I would have loved to take her in but I’m afraid it’s just not possible.”  
“It’s alright Sir, it was worth a shot.” Julio said. “We better get going.”  
Time walked then to the door, Amy turning to him and handed him her card.  
“Feel free to call us if you need anything, the funeral is being arranged for next week if you’d like to attend, we could arrange for an officer to pick you up and take you there…to say goodbye.”   
“You’re very kind Detective Sykes, thank you…I’ll be there.”  
“We’ll be in touch.”  
“Detective.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you think it would be possible to meet Casey?”  
“She’s staying with out Captain at the moment. Let me see what I can do okay.”  
“Thank you, both of you.”  
“Take care.” Amy smiled as they walked back to the car.  
…  
Andy, Sharon, Rusty and Casey sat in a diner a few blocks from the zoo, deciding to have dinner there instead of cooking when they got home. Rusty and Casey were up at the counter deciding what milkshakes to have as Andy and Sharon both sat with coffee in front of them. Sharon took a sip and gave a small sigh as the hot liquid did its job.  
“Mmmm wonderful.” She smiled.  
“Feeling better.”  
“Much.”  
“How’s the feet?”  
“Still a little sore, leave it to me to wear inappropriate footwear to the zoo. I’ve definitely learnt my lesson.”  
“So…today was good.”  
“It was, she really seemed to enjoy herself. She’s certainly taken a shine to Rusty hasn’t she?”  
“That’s a good thing right?”  
“Oh yes of course, I was just concerned about how Rusty might take it, having a young child move in. I was scared he’d think I was trying to push him out.”  
“Rusty’s a smart kid, that’s probably the last thing he’d have thought.”  
“Did you have a good time today?”  
“I had a wonderful time, what was not to love, entertainment and lovely company.”  
“I suppose we should talk about what happened at the zoo…the kiss.”  
“What’s to talk about, I like you, you like me. We weren’t doing anything wrong Sharon.”  
“No I know, it’s just…”  
“What.”  
“I’m your superior officer, what if things didn’t work out between us. I couldn’t bare the way it used to be between us when I first arrive, how much you hated me. I don’t ever want to go back to that again.”  
Andy reached over and took hold of her hand, she turned to look at him….his other hand coming up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as it fell forward.  
“Sharon, I would never allow us to go back to the way things were in the beginning. We’d work through any problems we have like mature adults, I know you’re scared, after everything you went through with Jack, who could blame you but I promise you that I’ll work hard to never hurt you the way he did. I’m not Jack, I’m not a prefect guy, far from it but one thing for sure…I’m crazy about you.”  
She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly for the second time that day.   
“Ewwww guys, really. Not in front of an impressionable young kid.” Rusty smirked.  
“You impressionable?” Andy joked.  
“I meant Casey.”  
“Sure you did.”  
“Did you choose your milkshakes?” Sharon asked.  
“Yeah, she’s gonna bring them over. We ordered cheese burgers for everyone too.”  
“Did you now.”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t like them Sharon.”  
“I will admit I do quite like them, I blame you entirely.”  
“Are you two married?” Casey suddenly spoke up.  
“No honey, Andy and I are friends.”  
“Friends?” Rusty smirked.  
“Very good friends.”  
“He was kissing you” Casey smiled.  
“That’s because we…I…Andy help me out here.”  
“Casey sweetheart, Sharon and I are good friends who…hope in the very near future to become more than just friends.”  
“Is Sharon your girlfriend?”  
“Well we…” Sharon looked at Andy who had taken hold of her hand again and smiled at her. “Yes, Sharon’s my girlfriend now.”  
“About time too.” Rusty muttered as the waitress brought over their food and drinks.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Amy and Julio parked up outside the Major Crimes offices, Amy letting a small sigh escape her lips. Julio got out and came around opening the door for Amy who hadn’t even noticed him exiting the car.  
“Come on Sykes, I guess we’d better get back and inform the Lieutenant about the Cousin.”  
“I guess so.”  
“You still got a headache.”  
“Yeah I know…my own fault.”  
“Come on, I’ll grab you some Advil.”  
Amy offered a small smile before following Julio inside, she felt more at ease with the Team after what she’d done to help save the Captain and Casey…finally gaining their respect. They stepped in to the elevator but remained silent, Amy’s eyes closing when she felt her stomach lurch as the doors opened minutes later. They walked along the hallway and Amy smiled unconsciously when she saw DDA Hobbs walking their way.  
“DDA Hobbs, what brings you down here?” Julio asked.  
“I thought I’d drop by and check to see how Amy was feeling this morning.”  
“Right, well she’s had better mornings. I’ll leave you ladies to it, Sykes I’ll go and inform Lieutenant Provenza about the cousin.”  
“Thanks Sanchez.”  
The two women were quiet for a few moments before Andrea finally spoke.  
“So, you’re suffering this morning then?” She smiled.  
“You could say that…what about you?”  
“I don’t feel too bad now, a few hours ago perhaps but strong coffee and some Advil picked me right up.”  
“Good idea…hey look, thanks for last night. It turned out to be a better night than I expected.”  
“You’re welcome; the guy’s a fool for standing you up.”  
“I’m glad he did, I wasn’t really up for a blind date and besides I had more fun with you.”  
“We should do it again sometime.”  
“Yeah I’d like that.”  
“Okay well not to sound too presumptuous but are you free tonight?”  
“Nothing planned that I know off.”  
“Then how about dinner, I’m not a fan of cooking and would rather go out anyway.”  
“Sure, dinner sounds great.”  
“How about I pick you up at 8pm?”  
“Sure, I’ll text you my address.”  
“I’ll see you at 8pm then.”  
Amy smiled as she watched Andrea walk away from her, her night turning out to be better than she’d hoped for.  
…  
Andy pulled up outside Sharon’s condo, Sharon turning around to the back seat to see Casey asleep, curled up beside Rusty who had also fallen asleep.  
“I think we’ve wore them out.” Sharon whispered, looking back to Andy.  
“It’s certainly been an eventful day.”  
They got out of the car, Sharon opening the door to Rusty’s side. “Rusty honey, wake up we’re home.”  
“Huh, what the…did I fall asleep?”  
“You’re exhausted, here’s the key…go up and get ready for bed. Andy and I will see to Casey.”  
Rusty did as he was told and Sharon turned back to see Andy unbuckling Casey’s seatbelt and carefully gathering her in his arms, her small head landing on his shoulder. Sharon came around to Andy’s side, handing her the car keys so that she could lock the door behind him. She gave him a small smile as they walked side by side up to the condo. Rusty was making coffee when they walked inside and through to the kitchen.  
“Rusty honey leave that, I’ll do it…you go to bed.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Its fine…off you go.”  
“Okay then, night Sharon…night Lieutenant.”  
“Night kid.”  
Andy made his way along the hallway to Sharon’s room; As Sharon followed him inside she went over and pulled back the duvet as Andy placed Casey gently down on the bed. Sharon removed the little girl’s shoes and socks while Andy removed her jacket. Sharon moved to grab some Pyjamas from the drawer and carefully removed Casey’s top and trousers before putting on her pyjamas. Casey made a small noise as Sharon did so. “It’s okay honey, I’m nearly finished.”  
When Sharon was done Casey rolled over on to her side, her thumb finding it’s way into her mouth as she went in to a deep sleep. Sharon stepped back as Andy pulled the duvet over the young child.  
“She looks so peaceful.” Sharon whispered.  
“We wore her out.”  
“Can you stay for coffee or do you need to go?”  
“I can stay.”  
Sharon smiled as Andy followed her back through to the kitchen. He stood at the counter as she prepared the coffee and they went and sat down on her sofa, she handed him his cup before she took hold of her own and brought her legs up under her as she sat close to Andy, letting out a small sigh.  
“So…did you enjoy your day out?” She asked.  
“Yeah it was fun; I haven’t been to the zoo since Nicole was a little girl.”  
“I know me too. Oh Emily use to love going, you never want them to grow up.”  
She went very quiet as Andy turned to look at her.  
“Hey, it will get easier. Casey just needs time to adjust to her strange surrounding and you need to get use to having a small child in your life again.”  
“But for how long, you were right. I’m already getting attached to her and I know it will be hard to let her go already.”  
“It will all work out for the best; you’ll see….and hey, like I said before…I’m right here when ever you need me.”  
“I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you, you’ve been such a big help already. Helping me get her settled in, spending time with her. She likes you.”  
“I like her too, she’s a good kid. She’ll be okay Sharon.”  
“I know.”  
“Look, I better go…it’s getting late.”  
“Okay, well thank you again for today…it was fun.” She smiled, as she walked him to the door.  
Andy stopped and turned back to look at her, her face as beautiful as ever. Andy smiled before he stepped forward and gathered her in his arms before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.  
“I’ll look forward to many more days spent with you Sharon…many more.”  
“Good night Andy.”  
“Good night.”  
Sharon waited for him to get in to the elevator before she closed the door, standing against it as she closed her eyes, a warm peaceful feeling entering her.  
...  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon was sitting on her sofa enjoying her favourite green tea when the doorbell rang, setting her cup down she got up to go and answer it to find Andrea on the other side.  
“Andrea, what a surprise.”  
“Hi, can I come in.”  
“Sure.”  
Sharon stepped aside as Andrea entered her condo, taking of her jacket as she walked through and took a seat on the sofa, Sharon joining her.  
“I didn’t mean to come by so late, I got caught up at work.”  
“It’s fine, I was up anyway. It’s nearly 11pm…is everything okay?”  
“Yeah more or less, I met Amy for dinner earlier…I don’t know if Provenza called you yet but they traced Casey’s Uncle Tim Sanderson.”  
“Oh?”  
“He’s in no condition to look after Casey I’m afraid, according to Amy he has liver cancer…he won’t make it to the end of the year.”  
“Oh my god, that’s awful.”  
“I know, I told her I’d pass on the message.”  
“Well Louie hasn’t called.”  
“He probably knew how stressful today would have been for you, he would have wanted to spare you the mess for at least one day.”  
“Quite possibly, so do you know if they have anyone else?”  
“Right now there’s no one, Casey for the time being is your responsibility.”  
“Right.”  
“Sharon if you don’t feel you can do this then perhaps you ought to tell Mrs Drydon now before it’s too late.”  
“No, it’s nice having Casey here.”  
“But long term?”  
“What if I’m not up to this, I tend not to think these things through properly and then I go and agree to these things.”  
“Why don’t you just take one day at a time, you know we’re all here to help you out, anytime…you just have to ask.”  
“I know you all are, I’m just not good at asking for help am I.”  
“Not always.”  
“So anyway, you said something about dinner with Amy…when did this start?”  
“It’s not what you think, we’re friends. We got talking the other night when we ran in to each other down town and we ended up drinking way too much and she spent the night on my sofa.”  
“I see.”  
“Sharon….”  
“I’m not saying anything, just be careful. Does Amy know about your life choices?”  
“My life choices?” Andrea eyed her curiously.  
“Does Amy know you like women?”  
“I’ve no idea, I’ve never made it public knowledge, to her or anyone really. I’ve never really needed too I suppose, people just seem to know.”  
“If you like Amy then tell her, but let her know from the off that you like her in that way…I wouldn’t want it backfiring on you down the line. I don’t want to see either of you getting hurt.”  
“Yes Mom.”  
“I’m serious Andrea.”  
“I know you are, look don’t worry…I’ll talk to her. Now, seeing as my love life seems to be a topic of conversation, what about you and Andy.”  
“We had a good day, we took Casey and Rusty to the Zoo, both enjoyed themselves and afterwards we went out for burgers and milkshakes.”  
“Okay and Andy?”  
“Very well, we did kiss.”  
“Wow, really…about time, and?”  
“And? It was nice.”  
“Nice? Hugs from your aunt are nice, kisses from a man you have feelings for…”  
“Fine it was wonderful, we’ve agreed to take things one day at a time and see what happens.”  
“You do like him though, I’m not wrong on that?”  
“No you’re not wrong; I like him a great deal.”  
“Well it’s about time.”  
…  
Sharon’s head shot up when they heard screams coming from Sharon’s bedroom, Sharon and Andrea were on their feet in seconds and rushing through. Sharon walked in to see Casey screaming in her sleep, tears falling from her eyes. Walking over to the bed, Sharon sat down on the edge and lifted Casey up, the little girls eyes opening as she cried, her head lying on Sharon’s shoulder as she held on tightly to her.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, you just had a nightmare, it’s okay I’m here.”  
“Mummy….I want my mummy.”  
“I know you do sweetheart…I know.”  
They sat like that for a few minutes until Casey’s tears subsided and she pulled back a little to look up at Sharon and then over to Andrea.  
“Who’s she?” She asked.  
“That’s my friend Andrea; she works with us from time to time.”  
“Are you a police officer too?”  
“No sweetie, I’m a lawyer…I work in the DA’s office.”  
“Are you sending my daddy to prison?”  
Andrea stood silently, looking to Sharon for help.  
“Sweetheart, Andrea is responsible for making sure that that man who hurt your mummy goes away fro a very long time.”  
“Like you and Andy?”  
“Yes like me and Andy.”  
“Will I ever see my daddy again?”  
“Oh, well that’s up to you. You don’t have to decide that right now.”  
“I miss my mummy Sharon.”  
“I know honey.”  
“Who will look after me if daddy goes to prison?”  
“We are all doing our very best to find you family and if we can’t trace them then if it’s alright with Mrs Drydon, you can always stay here, for as long as you want okay.”  
Casey nodded before she began to cry again.  
“Hey, everything okay in here?” Rusty said, walking in to see Andrea and Sharon in the room, Sharon holding on tightly to Casey.  
“It’s fine honey, you go back to bed.”  
“Okay….if you’re sure…hey Andrea.”  
“Hi Rusty.”  
“I’ll see you all in the morning.” He said walking away.  
“Sharon do you want me to stay?” Andrea asked.  
“I might be here a while, you should get home to bed, you’ve had a long day.”  
“Okay, but listen if you need anything, just call me okay…anything at all, promise me.”  
“I will, night Andrea and remember what I said about Amy.”  
“I’ll talk to her I promise. Night Casey, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Bye.” She sniffed.  
Sharon closed her eyes as she heard the front door closing.  
“Casey honey…why don’t you try and get some sleep okay.”  
“Will you stay with me, please?”  
“Of course sweetheart.”   
Sharon lay Casey down before removing her shoes and lying down on top of the bed as Casey curled in to her side and drifted off to sleep.  
…  
Amy was just washing out her coffee mug when she heard her front door, opening it to find Andrea in front of her.  
“DDA Hobbs, hey, I wasn’t expecting you. Did I forget something at dinner?”  
“No, I erm…can we talk.”  
“Sure, come on in.”  
Andrea waited for Amy to close the door before showing her through to her lounge.  
“Would you like something to drink?”  
“I won’t stay long; I just wanted to clear something up between us.”  
“Oh…”  
“Look, I’m just going to come straight to the point…I like you Amy, more than a friend. Now I know it’s only one sided but I didn’t think it was fair to keep inviting you to drinks and dinner without you knowing my feelings. I don’t expect anything in return and I’m happy to be your friend, but I just thought I ought to make it clear about my personal feelings in this case.”  
Amy stood listening to Andrea, watching the older woman shift a little uncomfortably as she talked.  
“I did wonder, when you took me to the restaurant, it seemed a little romantic for just friends.”  
“I’ve made things awkward, I’m sorry I should probably just leave, please accept my apologies.”  
Andrea rushed to the front door, her hand on the door handle ready to leave when Amy came up beside her, her hand covering Andrea’s, stopping her from leaving.  
“Don’t leave…I’m not saying I’m not a little surprised but, I’m not saying no too…whatever this might me. Stay, we’ll talk…if you want too.”  
Andrea removed her hand and turned to see Amy smiling at her.  
“Okay, let’s talk.”  
“Take a seat, I’ll get us some drinks…I think we both need one.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Amy brought over the drinks and passed one to Andrea who offered a small smile as she took the glass from Amy’s grasp; Amy sat down, close to Andrea before taking a sip of her wine and turning to the older woman.  
“So…you like me huh.”  
Andrea looked at her before both women burst out laughing, Andrea sitting down her glass as her laughs stopped.  
“Oh god, I feel like a ridiculous teenager.”  
“I didn’t know you were gay, the Captain never mentioned it.”  
“Sharon had no reason too, she certainly wasn’t aware about my attraction to you until this evening.”  
“You’ve seen the Captain?”  
“I did and I told her about Casey’s uncle.”  
“God, how did she take it?”  
“Okay I think, she’s just taking it one day at a time.”  
“Do you think she’ll end up keeping Casey, I’m not being funny but…it’s unlikely that we’ll find any other family, both parents were on their own for so long.”  
“Knowing Sharon she probably would, in the end. She has Rusty, her kids, Andy to help out.”  
“We’re all here too.”  
“That’s true; Casey was in the middle of a nightmare when I left. I did offer to stay but Sharon said she’d be fine.”   
“You’re good friends, you and the Captain?”  
“We are, we’ve been through a lot and it wasn’t easy for her when she took over the running of Major Crimes when Brenda left, well you saw that first hand for yourself.”  
Amy smiled as she looked up at Andrea.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, here we are supposed to be talking about us and we end up talking about the Captain.”  
“Oh Amy…I’m not going to lie, I like you…a lot. I enjoy our time together.”  
“I know, I do too…so maybe you could take me out for dinner again and we’ll see what happens.”  
“Are you sure, really sure. I don’t want you to be the subject of gossip at work, not because of me.”  
“Andrea, I can handle myself. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure. Dinner tomorrow night?”  
“Tell you what, why don’t you come by the office tomorrow and pick me up for lunch.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m getting it out there in the open for everyone to see, let’s no hide it. I can’t be bothered with all the sneaking around and besides…Provenza’s face will be worth it.” She laughed.  
Andrea laughed along with her before Amy leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Andrea’s lips.  
“Mmmm, I should go.”  
“You don’t have too, stay.”  
“Tempting but I have a lot of reports to go over before tomorrow…rain check.”  
“Okay.”  
“Right well, I should go. I’ll pick you up about 1pm if that’s okay.”  
“Sounds great, I’ll see you then.”  
“Night Amy.”She smiled as she got up and left.  
…  
Sharon turned on to her back as the light shone through her window the next morning. She looked to her right when a small hand came up to her hair to see Casey watching her.  
“Good morning sweetheart.”  
“Is it time to get up yet.”  
“Oh honey you don’t have to wait for me to get up, how are you feeling today mmmm, after your nightmare.”  
“I still miss mommy.”  
“I know you do, you’re safe here, always remember that.”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Are you now, well what would you like for breakfast then.”  
“Mommy used to make me French toast.”  
“Did she now, okay I think I can manage that, would you like some eggs too.”  
Casey nodded her head and smiled before jumping on to Sharon’s bed, hugging her before she ran from the room. Sharon forced herself to get up and quickly showered before going to the kitchen and started preparing the French toast as Casey watched some cartoons on the tv.  
“Hey Sharon.”  
“Morning Rusty, sleep well?”  
“Mmmm, okay I guess. Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine, just a bad nightmare.”  
“Her mom?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can’t imagine losing you like that, poor kid. Is there juice in the fridge?”  
“Mmmm, help yourself.”  
Sharon smiled as she watched Rusty rummage through the fridge to find juice, small tears in her eyes at what he’d just said.  
…  
It was coming up for lunchtime when Sharon decided it was time to do something constructive.  
“Okay Casey, what do you fancy doing today huh?”  
“Can we go to the zoo again?”  
“Oh honey we went there yesterday, mmmm now there must be something else. I know, I have one of my daughter’s old bikes down in the basement storage. How about going for a ride in the park?”  
Casey looked apprehensive when Sharon suggested the bike, which Sharon was suddenly concerned about. She was about to ask her what was wrong when the door went.  
“Honey, I’ll be back in just a second.”  
Sharon went to answer the door, a smile on her face when she saw Andy standing before her.  
“Are you ever at work these days?” She joked.  
“Provenza gave me the rest of the week off, figured you might want some extra help.”  
“Did he now, well that was nice of him?”  
“I can go if you want.”  
“Nonsense, come on in.”  
“How are things today?”  
“They were going great, until I suggested a bike ride in the park. She went very quiet. Andy I don’t think she knows how to ride a bike.”  
“Well that’s okay, I’ll teach her. Well we’ll teach her…together.”  
“Are you sure, you don’t mind.”  
“Sharon, where you’re concerned…it’s never a problem.”   
Sharon let out a small gasp when Andy kissed her, his hand on the small of her back.  
“Careful Lieutenant, we have a child present.”  
“Aaaannndddy.”  
Casey spotted Andy and came running over to him, his arms ready to pick her up.  
“Hey kid, happy to see me then.”  
“Are you coming with us today?”  
“I am, now listen…Sharon says you don’t seem to happy about a bike ride, why don’t you tell me why huh.”  
Casey shook her head as she hid away in Andy’s neck.  
“Honey it’s okay, we’re not mad. Did your mommy never show you how to ride a bike?”  
“Daddy tried but he got mad when I kept falling over.”  
Andy’s eyes went to the ceiling when Casey mentioned her father.  
“It takes time to learn.”  
“He was always yelling.”  
“Tell you what, why don’t we go shopping first, and you can pick out your very own bike and Sharon and I will show you how to ride in the park, we’ll have fun.”  
“You won’t yell at me.”  
“No princess, we’ll never yell at you…I promise.”  
Casey nodded before wrapping her arms tightly around Andy’s neck.  
“Let me just get out coats, I won’t be long.” Sharon smiled, as she kissed his cheek.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Sharon and Andy both had a hold of Casey’s hand as they walked along the streets, in and out of bike shops. The came to a standstill outside Jakes Best Buy Bikes. Casey looking in the window, a big smile on her face before she looked up at Andy and Sharon. Sharon knelt down beside her, her arm around the little girls waist as her gaze followed Casey’s.  
“Which one are you looking at honey?”  
“That one.”  
Sharon saw the bike she was pointing at, yellow with a sunflower on the basket.  
“You like that one mm-mm?”  
“Can I have it Sharon, can I?”  
“I don’t know, Andy…what do you think.”  
Andy smiled down at Casey before answering Sharon’s question.  
“I think it’s perfect for your first bike. Why don’t we go inside and have a proper look at it?”  
“Lead the way Lieutenant.”   
As they made their way inside, the owner saw the couple and was immediately in their eye line.  
“Afternoon folks, what can I do for you?”  
“Hello, well….we’re here to buy Casey her first bike.” Sharon stated.  
Jake knelt down in front of Casey who his a little behind Sharon.  
“Hey Casey, so your first bike huh. Anything special you were looking for?”  
“I want the yellow one in the window.” she said shyly.  
“The yellow one huh, well that one is a popular one with little girls, let me go get it for you and you can have a little test ride.”  
As Jake went over to the window to get the bike, Casey smiled up at Sharon.  
“Is it hard?”  
“Is what hard honey?”  
“Riding a bike.”  
“Oh no sweetheart, it just takes time. I remember when I got my first bike. I fell off so many times.”  
“Did it hurt?”  
“Well my father was always at my side to catch me, just in case.”  
“My daddy’s not here.”  
Sharon cursed herself for her comment, looking to Andy for help.  
“Casey, I know your daddy’s not here, but we are…and we won’t let you fall off, I promise. I’ll stay right by your side, just like Sharon’s daddy did for her, okay?”  
“Okay.” She grinned.  
“Right little girl, here’s your bike. You wanna get on and have a little go of it.”  
Sharon gave a sigh of relief when she saw the stabilisers on it.  
“Oh, I never noticed the stabilisers on the bike. That’s a relief.”  
“Most kids bikes come with them these days, it makes it easier to learn.”  
“It’s a beautiful bike.” Sharon smiled.  
“What do you think Casey?”  
“I like it.” She smiled up at Andy.  
“Is this a present for your granddaughter?” Jake asked.  
“Oh, she’s not our granddaughter.” Sharon suddenly spoke up.  
“Oh sorry, daughter. You like it Casey?” Jake asked.  
“Can I have it.” She asked, looking up at Sharon.  
“Of course you can honey, how much will it be?”  
“$100.”  
“That’s fine, we’ll take it.”  
“Great, do need a hand to the car with it or…”  
“It’s okay, we’re just going to the park now to teach her?” Andy smiled.  
“Great, I’ll just ring it up.”  
Sharon was about to head over to the desk when Andy stopped her.  
“I’ll get it.”  
“Oh no, Andy I can’t ask you to do that, you already bought the bed.”  
“I want too, my treat, besides…you’ll be spending enough looking after her. Let me do this for you both.”  
“Fine, but this is the last time okay?”  
“Deal, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Sharon knelt down as Casey was examining her bike.  
“Do you like it honey.”  
“Yes, thank you Sharon.”  
Sharon felt Casey’s small arms coming around her neck as she hugged her.  
“Love you Sharon.”  
Sharon felt tears in her eyes when she heard those words from the little girl, Andy making his way back to them.  
“Okay you two, let’s go learn how to ride a bike then.”  
“Yaaaaay.” Casey walked along beside her bike as Sharon and Andy left the store.  
“You okay?” Andy asked her.  
“Mm-mm…I’ll tell you later.” She smiled before kissing him.  
…  
Amy was still searching files, contacts, anything that could relate back to Casey.  
“Sykes, any progress yet?”   
“No Lieutenant, sorry.”  
“Well, just keep trying. Oh, the funeral is set for next Tuesday so if you want to contact the cousin and let him know.”  
“Great, I said we’d send someone to pick him up and take him home, I hope that was okay?”  
“We’re not a cab service you know.”  
“The man’s dying Lieutenant?”  
“Fine, fine. We’ll send someone.”  
Andrea entered Major Crimes, a smile on her face as Provenza looked up.  
“Ahhh Hobbs, what brings you by?”  
“I’m here to take Amy to lunch.”  
“Amy?” He said, looking at the younger woman.  
“Hey Andrea, give me two seconds and I’ll be right with you.”  
Amy was just finishing the phone call to Tim Sanderson, informing him of the time and place of the funeral and that someone would be by to pick him up.  
“So Hobbs, have you seen the Captain lately?”  
“I went by the other night, they’re doing fine.”  
“I still think she’s mad.”  
“Well, it’s her decision, isn’t it?”  
Provenza never said anything else, just rolled his eyes. Amy got up from her seat, grabbing her jacket before turning to Andrea and Provenza.  
“So, where are you taking me?” Amy asked.  
“There’s a nice little bistro five blocks away that do great pasta, if that’s okay with you?”  
“Are you kidding, I’m starving.”  
“You look lovely by the way.” Andrea added.  
Provenza turned to Andrea, giving her an odd look after her statement.  
“Thank you, you look wonderful yourself.”  
Before Provenza could say anything sarcastic, Andrea leaned in and kissed Amy, Provenza’s eyes going wide.  
“Won’t be too long Lieutenant.”  
Andrea and Amy left the office, Buzz and the others looking on as Provenza turned to them.  
“Tell me, I’m not the only one who saw that?” He said with shock in his voice.  
….  
Andy was by Casey’s side, going up and down the path in the park as she rode her bike, small shrieks from her as Andy sped up.  
“Go Casey.” Sharon yelled out.  
The little girl continued, down the path over and over again with Andy, laughter coming from her. After an hour, Andy and Casey came to a standstill , Sharon smiling down at them.  
“Having fun?”  
“I love my new bike.” She stated.  
“Well I’m very glad honey.”  
“Casey, why don’t you have a go on your own, the bike won’t fall over, just keep doing what I’ve shown you okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“Honey, don’t go too far.” Sharon yelled out.  
“God, I need a seat.” Andy stated.  
They made their way over to the bench, as Casey rode up and down, past them, smiling every time.  
“So, are you gonna tell me why you were looking sad at the bike shop?”  
“It was nothing Andy.”  
“It wasn’t nothing, come on, it’s me….talk to me?”  
“After she thanked us for the bike, she said she loved me.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“I’m not the only one getting attached here Andy, she’s only been with me a few days and already she….”  
“Well it was always gonna happen, you knew that.”  
“Is it wrong of me to hope they don’t find any relatives.”  
“Sharon?”  
“I know…I’m sorry, its just that…I don’t want to let her go Andy, I love that little girl.”  
“You never know, there’s still a chance we won’t find anyone.”  
“Do you think she should go to the funeral?”  
“I think it’s a lot for someone of Casey’s age but, it’s her mom, she deserves to have the chance to say goodbye. Don’t worry, she’ll have us there with her, she’ll be fine….kids are resilient.”  
“I know I keep saying it but, thank you for being here. You’re taking a lot of the pressure off.”  
“I’m happy to do it.” He smiled.  
“Sharon, come and ride with me.” Casey called out.  
“Coming sweetheart, duty calls.”  
Andy sat back, watching the woman he loved looking so relaxed in her new role.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
